


The Country Doctor

by ValancyStirling



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValancyStirling/pseuds/ValancyStirling
Summary: Ka'kwet falls ill after escaping her boarding school. Anne rushes to be by her side, but not before seeking medical advice.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	1. A Strange Disease

Anne managed to sit through an entire church service without glaring at the Minister once and decided to treat herself with a visit to her “cathedral.”

She once called the forest her sanctuary in the presence of Mrs. Rachel Lynde, and received quite the earful.

_“The forest? Your sanctuary? Anne, you sound like a perfect heathen. You have been spending entirely too much time with those pagan savages.”_

_“Mrs. Lynde,” Anne remarked, “the kingdom of God is with all men… actually with all of His people. And don’t forget, it was man who made that little wooden church. God himself planted every one of those balsam trees.”_

_“I don’t completely agree with your theology, but I can’t disagree either. There’s no way God would build a pew so uncomfortable that I get pins and needles during every prayer meeting.” Mrs. Rachel added, “just make sure you remember your creator in the days of your youth.”_

_“Mrs. Rachel, I remember my Creator the most when I am in nature and I don’t think there’s anything Un-Christian about that.”_

Anne had embraced that she was destined to be the bride of adventure. She had not yet heard the news of Gilbert’s engagement, but knew that it was inevitable. He greeted her at church, but said nothing of their last conversation. Anne wanted to tell him that she was not in her right mind, but church did not seem like the place to confess her drunken escapades.

Now, alone in the forest, Anne was free to be herself. She loved the smell of summer in the forest. If she listened close enough, she could hear the tree cones open in the heat of the day.

“I love the sound of burgeoning new life! Nature what other symphonies do you have for me this afternoon?” Anne closed her eyes and twirled around. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by a familiar face.

“Hello Anne,” Ka’Kwet’s father looked tired and haggard, “I was hoping I would find you.”

“Why hello. Have you heard from Ka’Kwet?” Anne enquired hopefully.

The man’s face fell, “She returned the day before yesterday.”

“How wonderful, I must visit to hear everything about school.”

“She escaped and walked home.”

“Escaped? Walked home? All the way from Nova Scotia?” Anne was confused.

“She has not been well since her return. Her fever is high, she’s having much pain in her stomach, and she complains of headache. She has red spots all over. The elders have never seen a sickness like this.”

Anne’s heart sunk, “What else can you tell me?”

“She’s mostly calm, but will sometimes look off into the distance with fear in her eyes, like she is face to face with a demon, and cry out. When that happens, we can do nothing to comfort her.”

An idea hatched in Anne’s mind, “please tell Ka’Kwet that I will come to her.”

“I will, she will be happy with your visit.”

Anne parted ways with her friend and rushed to find someone who could help her.

…

Gilbert Blythe had inspected the emerald ring for what seemed like the hundredth time. “Who am I kidding, it’s not a diamond. I need a diamond. But I can’t afford one without going to medical school. I can’t go to medical school if I don’t marry Winnie.” He placed the ring back into the velvet bag and placed it under his pillow.

He heard the door open and the sound of footsteps scurrying down the hall and up the stairs. Seconds later, an exasperated Anne appeared in his doorway.

“I… need… your… medical textbook.” Anne looked scared but determined.

“Why? What? Who?” Gilbert couldn’t find the words. Anne was in his bedroom demanding a medical textbook.

Anne’s fear turned to impatient rage, “your text book! I simply must have it. It is life and death.”

Speechless, Gilbert staggered over to the small bookshelf and rummaged through the titles. “Here.”

Anne grabbed the text, sat down on the bed, and started rifling through the pages.

Gilbert, still stunned that Anne was so forward as to sit on his bed, asked, “what are you looking for?”

“Fever, headache, stomach pain, rose spots, hallucinations…”

“That sounds like Typhoid Fever. Is Matthew alright? Marilla?”

“How do you cure it? Is there medicine?” Anne’s eyes began to fill with tears. “What can I do?”

“Wait, you haven’t told me what’s going on?”

“My friend, Ka’Kwet returned from school in Nova Scotia ill. The elders haven’t seen a sickness like this before. I need to go and help her.”

Gilbert grabbed Anne’s arm, “there’s no way I’m letting you go there, I can’t have you exposed to that illness.”

Anne pulled back, “you have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do. I am not your responsibility.”

The words cut through Gilbert’s heart. It was true, Anne would never be his responsibility.

“Ka’kwet needs help! There is no country doctor! If I don’t help, who will? Now what should I do?” Anne’s eyes were brimming with resolve.

“Let me consult Dr. Ward, if we hurry we could catch the afternoon train.”

Gilbert grabbed his jacket leaving the ring under his pillow. For a moment, he forgot his predicament and grasped Anne’s hand.

“We’ll figure this out, together.”


	2. A City Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ka'Kwet convalesces at home while Anne and Gilbert visit Dr. Ward.

“Tata't,” was all Ka’kwet was utter to her father as he approached their wenji'guom. She had been lying on a bed of fir bows covered with blankets. Ka’kwet missed the sweet smell of fir as she slept while at school. The beds were metal, lumpy, and never smelled clean. Even though the sisters preached “cleanliness is next to godliness,” they did not put it into practice.

“How are you my tu’s? Feeling better?” He gently stroked his daughters hair. How sad she had been that the nun’s cut it off at the school. With it, they seemed to have cut away a part of her spirit.

“I’m trying, Tata’t.” Ka’kwet managed to smile if only for a second.

“You are strong, Ka’kwet, you will get better.” He continued to stroke her head that was still warm to the touch. “I saw Anne today, she will come and visit.”

“Anne!” Ka’kwet raised her hand to brush her father’s face. “I am so happy. I hope I’m strong enough to braid her hair.”  
  
“Anne will be happy to simply see you.” Her father noted.

The promise of seeing Anne made Ka’kwet feel a little stronger than she did moments before.

“Anne doesn’t look at me the way the other white folks do. She sees me as a friend and equal. She called me her kindred spirit.” Ka’kwet smiled.

“Rest now, dear.”

Ka’kwet snuggled into her father’s arms and fell into a deep satisfying sleep.

…

“It could by typhoid, then again it could be many other things.” Dr. Ward noted.

“Thanks again for letting us into your home,” Gilbert remarked.

“Now who exactly is exhibiting these symptoms?” Enquired the old doctor.

“Ka’kwet,” answered Anne.

“What sort of name is that?” probed Dr. Ward.  
  
“She lives in the Mi’kmaw village,” replied Gilbert.

“They have their own medicine men, best not to risk exposing yourself to whatever it is.” Dr. Ward suggested dismissively.

“No, the medicine woman has never seen anything like this. They think she may have contracted it at the boarding school.” Anne was determined to get Ka’kwet the help she had promised.

“Oh, those schools are breeding grounds for all sorts of sickness. With all those filthy Indians, it’s a wonder they’re not all ill living in squalor and all.”

Gilbert’s face hardened, “what do you propose we do?”

“Leave well enough alone. Don’t go near them, there’s no telling what sickness they have.”

A fire ignited in Anne’s eyes, “What do you mean? Just leave her to… to… die?”

“Like I said,” replied Dr. Ward, “they have their own medicine men. Let them deal with it. It’s an Indian problem anyway.”

Anne flew from her seat, “An INDIAN PROBLEM? It’s a human problem! Tell me where in your Hippocratic Oath does it say that you can discriminate who is and is not worthy of your care! SHOW ME!”

“Anne, we should go.” Gilbert grasped her arm and bid farewell to Dr. Ward. “Thanks again, Dr. Ward, I appreciate your time.”

Once outside, Anne pushed herself away from Gilbert’s hold. “Why did you do that?”

“You were causing a scene.” Gilbert could not say this and maintain eye contact with Anne, because he too was disappointed in his mentor.

“Oh, so you’re ashamed of me now? Ashamed that I’m speaking up for those who are cast aside? I tell you this, I’d rather be a simple country folk than a narrow-minded, social climbing, hypocrite!”

“Anne, you shouldn’t speak ill of Dr. Ward, he’s been nothing but kind to me. Even Bash.”

Anne gazed into Gilbert’s eyes, “I wasn’t talking about Dr. Ward.”

Gilbert could feel a heat radiate from his heart down to his stomach. “Anne, I’m not… I’m still…” He could not finish his sentence.

“I’m heading back home. Feel free to visit Winnifred.”

Gilbert rushed in front of Anne, “What do you plan to do once home?”

Again, Anne stared coldly into Gilbert’s eyes. “I plan to go and help my friend.”

“I can’t let you do that. What if it’s contagious?” I tinge of fear flecked in his eyes.

With resolve, Anne responded, “it is not your place to tell me what I can and cannot do. It will never be your place. I am going to do the right thing.”

Gilbert knew that Anne was right, he had no place to dictate what she could do. He only wished that she would not put herself in danger. “I’m going back with you.”

“Suit yourself,” was all that Anne replied.

The train ride was quiet. Gilbert and Anne sat facing each other but spoke not a word. Anne gazed out the window and Gilbert at Anne.

_If only I could convince her to stay away from danger. Then again, when has Anne ever been afraid of doing the right thing._

The pair walked silently back to Avonlea. Gilbert attempted to say farewell, but Anne rushed away towards Green Gables before her could.

That evening, Gilbert decided that he would rise early, pack his medical book and whatever supplies he had on hand and go with Anne to the village. He wasn't narrow-minded or a hypocrite. He had to prove this to Anne. 

On that same evening, just a few acres away, Anne vowed to get up even earlier and set off to meet Ka’Kwet.


End file.
